1. Field
The present invention is related to a technology for searching for content, and more specifically, to an apparatus and a method for searching for personalized content based on a user's comment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Without a definite content title or name, it is hard to search for content. For example, in the case of searching for a specific movie, it is difficult to search for the movie without knowing a movie title, a director or a film studio.
However, if a movie is searched based on viewers' reaction, that is, their comments, it may be much easier to find the movie even though a definite content title or name is not given.
The inventor of the present invention has researched a technology for searching for personalized content based on a user's preference using the user comment-based search technique in order to raise a user's satisfaction with search results and enhance search accuracy.